The invention relates to a device for the pressure-reduced discharge of intestinal gases comprising a hollow body of flexible material which has a rounded insertion end and whose wall is permeable to gas and in the second end region of which there is provided a gas outlet opening.
A device of that kind is to be found for example in German utility model No. 70 15 484. The hollow body described therein is provided with a flange for restricting the depth of insertion, whereby the sphincter muscle is constantly expanded by the hollow body so that use over a prolonged period of time is disagreeable. The inside diameter of the hollow body cannot therefore be excessively large, while however comparatively rapid filling with faeces also cannot be provided by the gas inlet openings being covered with bell-shaped lips. In addition there is the danger that the faeces can escape uncontrollably from the hollow body as it does not form a collecting space.
The invention is now based on the problem of avoiding the abovedescribed disadvantages and providing a device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, which has substantially improved properties of use.